You Think Hell is Bad?
by kincat7
Summary: As the disease starts to spread throughout the United States, a group of survivors are doing all within their power to stay alive. Will they be about to get along and survive as a group? Or will the zombies get to them first? SYOC*
1. Chapter 1

The Prologue is going to be in Naomi's POV, but it will change once I have the OC's.

*Remember! I don't own anything but Naomi~!*

Prologue

The day before the whole world became a living hell, was normal. I had a normal day at school, dance, and gymnastics. When I got home I was alone as usual. I just you could say it was the norm. The only thing waiting for me at my so called "home" was my cat, Cupcake. My parents were still at work, I bet they won't come home till around 1 a.m. and will be gone by the time I woke up at 7 a.m. My brother, Ares, still lives with us…Well me. He usually is at collage or hanging out with some friends though. The only thing that was different was me going to sleep early…

I stirred to the sound of Cupcake jumping on my bed. The first thing I did was check the time on my phone. I had to blink a few times to see if what my eyes saw was reality. 7:32. _Oh it's only seven thirty… Crap! I over slept! _I leaped out of bed, nearly running over my cat as I hurried to the closet to get my clothes. Luckily I had the outfit I was going to wear hanging up. I put my clothes on so fast I'm pretty sure that I have something inside out. I then grabbed my backpack and my dance bag. "Bye Cupcake!" I called as I ran out of the house.

By the time I got to school, the 5 minute bell rang. I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I was to my first hour class. A group of my friends were chatting in their usual spot. "Oh, did you over sleep again?" A girl with short black laughed when she saw me plop into my desk. "Ha. Ha. Shut up Amber." I told her with a childish grin. All my friends just laughed at me, but we were silent when the teacher silenced us.

Finally, it was my third hour class. The clock read somewhere around 10:10 a.m. I dunno, I wasn't watching. The teacher was going on about equilibrium or what not. When suddenly an announcement over the intercom went off. "We currently under lockdown, Please let any child in the hallway into your class room. I repeat, this is a code red lockdown." The voice clicked off. The teacher opened the door to look down an empty hallway. She then locked the door and ushered us to the side of the room where no one could see us.

We weren't supposed to talk, but that didn't stop about half the classroom. The teacher tried to shush them, but to no avail. A scream echoed throughout the hall. It must have been a classroom farther down the hall. At the sound of the scream, our class fell silent finally realizing how serious this matter was. I heard some girl whisper to her friends. "I wonder what's going on…" While another pulled their cell out, trying to call their parents. "Man, the lines keep messing up. It's all static…"

I had a gut wrenching feeling right before I heard a thump on the outside of our classroom door. It sounded like a human body trying to get in.

Thump

There was a few second of silence before the thump came again.

Thump

I could hear faint moans coming from the hallway.

Thump

A quiet girl in our class started to sob silently. It made you want to comfort her, but I was too terrified to even move, let alone comfort anyone. I silenly got my phone out. Some jack asses near me noticed this and snickered at how naïve I was. They probably thought I was stupid since someone else tried to call home and it failed. I unlocked my phone to see one unread message.

It was from Ares, who never texts me. My eyes widened at the message and knew it was not a good sign if my brother, whose collage is on the other side of town texted me a little before 10. I couldn't get his words out of my mind.

It read,

"Escape while you can, the town has turned into a living hell."

Hello! I'm planning on making a HOTD fanfic, with OC's! I've had this idea since the end of summer this year, but never got around to it.. But before I start this, I have some rules:

No Mary Sues

If I don't pick your OC please don't flame… its rude

Different OC's, I don't know how many times I see two fanfics using the same OC because someone is copy and pasting their OC on every SYOC they see

Make sure your weapons are realistic, EX: School weapon: Shotgun, "Where the fuck did you get a shotgun at school?" You wouldn't…

No military families training their kids to kill. Seriously? Just because someone in your family is in the military, that doesn't mean they are going to train you to kill!

Not everyone is going to be "Oh cool, zombies." Right off the bat. People should be in some sort of shock or denial, maybe otaku's cope better with it, but still… make it realistic

Some OC's are going to die, so don't get mad

No superpowers…. I feel like it ruins the effect

No demons or anything supernatural.

There will be romance, but no lemons or limes. I don't know how to write about that sort of thing! /

Please PM your OC

The deadline for the OC's is going to be 12-6-12, or till I find the OC's I want to use. Good luck!

~OC Form~

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Nationality:

Appearance: (Feel free to provide a picture, but I'd like a written definition too)

Normal Clothing:

Secondary Clothing:

Sleep Wear:

Body Type:

Personality:

History:

School Weapon:

Primary Weapon:

Secondary Weapon:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

-Family- (Alive, Dead, Zombie, Unknown)

Parents:

Siblings:

Guardian:

Other:

Love Interest: (After I accept the OC's I'll make a list)

What were they doing right before the outbreak? :

His/her reaction(s) to other people/ OC's:

Thoughts/Reactions to Naomi:

~~My OC~~

Name: Naomi Sarra

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Nationality: American

Appearance: She has slightly curly blonde hair that goes up to her chest. Naomi has icy blue eyes that are surprisingly soft. She has pale skin, no matter how long she is in the sun her skin refuses to tan, only burn.

Clothing : Black Harajuku sailor blouse that has two white stripes on the medium length sleeves, two white bows near the bottom of the blouse, pink and black harajuru punk skirt, black and white over knee high stockings, and pink combat boots with black laces.

Secondary Clothing: A bubble gum pink tube top that has black stripes on the top of the clothing and the bottom, a black and pink argyle miniskirt with two silver chains with a paw pad charm attached, with long black stockings that have lace on the top. Black leather fingerless gloves that shows the back of her hands, a pink armband made of lace with a black leather strap in the middle, on the right arm, and on the left a pink elbow warmer with a leather strap on the top right, below the lace. Sometimes has a pick jacket with cat ears on the hood.

Sleep Wear: A loose form fitted long sleeve pink shirt that says pink in a lighter pink. The shirt goes down to her thighs and its semi see-through.

Body Type: Slim, petite, not very curvy, A-cup, powerful legs

Personality: Naomi bubbly, hyper, and optimistic girl. She always thinks positive and is very nice and friendly. She is always seen with a smile on her face. At times, she is known to be silly and childish, but don't let that fool you. She might act naive and innocent, but she has a dirty mind. She is a dancer and a gymnast. That is how she spent most of her time. Naomi is quite intelligent and gets great grades. She tends to also be quite reckless and gets stubborn when she doesn't want to believe she is wrong. In all honesty, she hides her dark emotions inside and bottles it up. She keeps all of her negative thoughts to herself. As time goes on it slowly eats away at her. She is actually quite lonely and wants someone to acknowledge her. Naomi loves animals and wanted to be a vet. She also loves cute things and adores sweets. Her favorite color is pink. Naomi dislikes it when people take about her breasts.

History: As a child, her parents were always away working. As a result of this her oldest brother raised her. She did whatever she could to get her parents to come home and notice her. Her oldest brother, Mithos, is 13 years older than her, while the middle brother, Ares, was 9 years older. So she often played alone. Not long after she was a bit older, Mithos got married and moved out. When doing so he left her with the Ares, who was always with friends and only came home in the late evenings.

School Weapon: Bat

Primary Weapon: Twin blades

Secondary Weapon: 9mm Beretta

Strengths: Agility, intelligent, melee weapons and hand guns, raising others moral,

Weaknesses: Cooking, complicated guns, keeps emotions bottled up, spaces out at times, Gets sick easily

Fears: Her family is dead, zombie animals, being alone or useless,

-Family-

Parents: Lucia (Mother), Ian (Father)

Siblings: Mithos (Oldest brother, works at hospital) Ares (Older brother, in college)

Guardian: Parents, Ares when parents are away

Other: Trinity (Sister-in-law), Cupcake (Cat)

Love Interest: Whoever can handle her

What were they doing right before the outbreak? : She was at school in chemistry class.

His/her reaction(s) to other people/ OC's: She doesn't completely trust them at first, but doesn't care as long as she's not alone.

So how did you like the prologue? Please tell me your opinion! I'd love to hear it. And besides…. I want to know if anyone liked my writing style and if people would read this if I continued. So R&R please~


	2. Sorry

**Hello! I'm really sorry I'm so late with this update. To make matters worse, I haven't even started writing it yet… _ _||| I don't know when I'll update this story yet. The reason why is because I've been having migraines for three weeks straight. I've been to three different doctors to see if anything is wrong and they haven't found anything… It is sensitive to light so my laptop is off limits right now, hints why I haven't started writing it.**

Here's the OC's I picked:

Rose Evans (Renaglory)

Hyuna Kane (RagingFireFox)

Cody Sheenan (DigitalHero No.1)

Lucas Hiroshi Miles (Hell Devil 13)

Emiko Crane (FallingSunset)

Hannah Atkins (Once-Twice-Thrice)

Hank Cross (4master)

Jared Frederick (Lazyboredom)

Alister Dunlap (weinerdoglasers)

Hiro Taisho (shippofan2k)

**Also, while I'm getting over this migraine feel free to vote on the poll about this story on my profile. ^^ 'Kay?**

I'm really sorry that this wasn't the first chapter though. Please bear with me.

I hope you all feel better than I do! xD


End file.
